Etelia
Codex Entry The sky of Black Antarctica is cold and pitch black, full of biting sharp stars. In the eternal cold live Etelias, the creatures made of ice and hardened air. To form their bodies, new crystals are growing on the pristine snowflake according to its structure for long years. From the very moment when they are formed, their eyes are directed to the sky and their pupils are catching the light of stars. The stars burn out the black dots on the bottom of Etelia's eyes, creating the dead zones that can't perceive the light anymore. Etelias are roaming for thousands of years in the thin atmosphere of the ice desert. The little blind spots in their visual field don't trouble them just like our own blind spot don't trouble us. They don't remember where they came from. But when the breeding season comes, Etelia starts to wander looking in the sky. When the light of the last star dies for her, she knows that she has returned to the place where she was born. She came there to sow the ice fields of Black Antarctica with her own body... again. Etelias are "special" pets like kamis. To obtain an Etelias you have to... * Find a Pristine Snowflake on the Tundra level 10 and deeper, in the coldest areas of Europa. It's a big luck to find it, and it can happen only once for each Beastlord. * Activate your Pristine Snowflake to make it grow. It's not easy to reproduce the conditions where Etelia grows naturally. You will need a Lykos with Ice Breath and Ice Aura, 3 units of Liquid Deviance, 100 units of Pure Snow and 20 units of Crystalline Ice. ** Click the item in your Warehouse and select "Activate" option to get to the activation page ** The life of Ice Lykos will be dedicated to maintain the right environment for Etelia. You will irreversibly lose your Lykos when activating a Pristine Snowflake. ** Pure Snow can be collected on the fields of Tundra in Explore ** Crystalline Ice can be collected from wild Etelias in Tundra level 8 and deeper * Etelia is born as a baby pet and will be growing 1 year (3 days) to form the adult body. * Etelia can explore only Tundra biotope due to the harsh environment of the tropical Europa climate. However, she can participate in Arena and Battlefield battles as usual. * When Etelia reaches the age of 10 years (30 days), she starts to search the island where she was born in order to breed. There's a small chance that every island that she enters will be her birthplace. Moving deeper doesn't count here, birthplace can be found only by entering the island through the portal in your manor. On this island you can allow your Etelia to breed. If you choose to breed her, you will lose your initial Etelia but will get two new Pristine Snowflakes. * There are 4 Blue Etelias and 4 Black Etelias. You will get one of them randomly when you activate a Pristine Snowflake. Black Etelias can be obtained only after breeding your Etelia; you can't get them from the Pristine Snowflake found in Tundra. They are also rarer than Blue Etelias. The different structure and color of ice is the result of the parent Etelia living in artificial environment that can't fully reproduce the conditions of her natural habitat. Black Etelias are different only with their color, otherwise they are the same with the Blue ones. * * * Due to their specifics, Etelias can't use the following items: Change Sex, Rainbow Jar, Ephemerae Coccoons, Yellow Fish Eggs, Neutering Serum. * Etelia can't be sold. * Category:Pets Category:Codex Entry Category:Exotic Species